pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Mt. Press
Mt. Press is a snow capped peak towering to the north of Treader Town. It features several open caves and caverns interspersed with outdoor trails. The path to the summit is extremely long, and due to the extreme height, Pokémon are too scared to Fly while on Mt. Press. Rumor has it that a legendary Pokémon resides on the mountain. A major battle with Team Asgard (Zeta) or Team Olympus (Omicron) takes place inside. Leveling up a Magneton in this area will evolve it into Magnezone, and leveling a Nosepass will evolve it into Probopass. Mt. Press 2.png|Mt. Press, Lv.1 int. MtPressInt2.jpeg|Mt. Press Lv. 2 Int. Walkthrough TIP: '''It is important to bring a few Ultra Balls, or higher, on the journey if you are looking to catch a key pokémon. '''TIP: '''Strength, Cut, Surf and Waterfall are required to reach the top. Some items along the journey also require Rock Smash and Rock Climb, but neither are needed to reach the summit. Those seeking to climb Mt. Press enter from a stone door in the northeast corner of Treader Town. The door connects with the southeast entrance on the first floor interior of Mt. Press. From the entrance, two trainers await as the player makes their way to the far western wall. Once at the wall, the player needs to travel north to the highest ledge and follow it back east until it dead-ends into a wall. From there, jump down and exit to the floor one exterior. Once outside, a road will lead past three trainers and into a row of trees. Cut is required to clear a path and to get inside to the upper section of the first floor. Once inside, the player can head west, then north past a hiker to a fork in the path. The eastern fork will lead all the way to the northeast corner where there is a revive. The northern fork exits to the second floor exterior. The exterior entrance sits on a ledge that hugs its way to the east, leading to a path with a staircase. The stairs lead north to the entrance to the second floor interior. In the grass just before the entrance inside is a beehouse that can be interacted with in order to battle a Combee. Once inside, the cave trails west past two trainers. A boulder blocks the rest of the way and must be moved using strength. Further west past a ranger is an indoor lake. The lake is split by a waterfall into a lower and upper level, necessitating the use of surf and waterfall to continue north to the upper level. Surrounding the upper lake is plenty of shoreline to the north with several trainers that can be used for optional training. The shoreline splits the lake from two waterfalls in the north. The eastern waterfall leads to an item that requires rock smash. The western waterfall can be climbed using waterfall and features a nurse that can heal weakened pokémon. Next to the nurse is an exit to the exterior of the second floor. '''TIP: Two nurses reside within Mt. Press to save time trying to head back to the Pokémon Center in Treader Town. Once outside, a path leads north past two trainers to another entrance back inside. Once inside, a path leads through two staircases to a beauty. To the west past the beauty is TM64 Explosion. Back to the east are another four staircases that head past another two trainers. A series of rocks leads south to an item, but rock climb is required to reach it. Another two stairs lead back outside to the exterior of floor two. Once outside, the path heads past a trainer to a staircase with trees blocking the way. Using cut will allow passage back inside to the third floor. Inside the third floor is a trainer guarding a staircase. On the upper platform is a wormhole. Once past the wormhole, the player can take the exit in the north to the exterior of floor three. Heading up the stairs past a trainer will be the option to continue to the far east and all the way north to an item that requires rock smash to reach. Heading further up the stairs and following the path north will lead past several more trainers. The path will snake west and back south past two trainers before heading north again to the fourth floor. On the fourth floor are several grunts as well as a showdown with Team Asgard/Olympus. Three grunts guard the way east, which trails off to the north up another staircase, past five more grunts. The next staircase will head up past the final battleable grunt and around a few more staircases. Another nurse is available to heal weakened pokémon. Two staircases surrounded by grunts head up to a platform with either Thor & Loki (Zeta) or Apollo & Artemis (Omicron), ready to engage in a double battle. Rival Jake will assist the player in the battle. Once defeated, the player will have a chance to save and heal again before heading on to the final battle with Odin. After defeating Odin, Jirachi (Zeta) or Victini (Omicron) will appear for battle, presenting the player with an opportunity to catch them. There is an opportunity to save between the battle with Odin and the battle with the legendary pokémon. Once finished, the player will be teleported back to Treader Town. Obtainable Items Major Trainers Team Asgard/Olympus Double Battle This is a double battle with your Rival Jake on your side. Thor & Loki (Zeta) Apollo & Artemis (Omicron) *Apollo's Ninetales will always have Drought and Apollo's Rapidash will always have Flame Body as their abilities. Teammate: Rival Jake If the player chose Bellsprout If the player chose Horsea If the player chose Magby Team Asgard/Olympus Summit Battle Odin (Zeta) Zeus (Omicron) Legendary Pokémon Jirachi (Zeta) Victini (Omicron) Encounterable Pokemon The Pokémon in this area seem to be between level 37-40 Level 1 |} Level 2 |} Level 3 |} Level 4 |} Trainers Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Grunts Category:Route